


Just Call My Name

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Comfort needed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I slept like crap last night and had a horrid day. As I haven't written a me and Loki fic in ages I decided to cheer myself up and write one I'm Loki's girlfriend in this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy Title of this story was inspire by a BlackMore's Night song Just Call My Name (I'll be there) it's what Loki is singing to me. Here is the link to the song, if you want to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxiVc3YF418

I had the worst day ever; I needed comfort of any kind. I tried writing something when I looked up from my computer and saw a green light appear. I gave Loki a sad tired smile; this day really wasn't my day.

"Enchantress, are you alright?" he asked softly as he approached my bed laying on it next to me.

"Not really, bad day my love I couldn't sleep well and I'm so glad you're here" I whispered as he held me close.

"I heard you call my name, my darling" Loki said taking my hands in his.

"I called you? But how?" I asked confused.

"Your thoughts called to me my love, when you think no one can hear you, I can my darling always" He soothed me as I kissed his heart.

"So just call your name?" I whispered.

"Just call my name, and I'll be there my sweet Enchantress" he said as we kissed softly.

"Oh Loki" I said softly as held me close.

"You're always there for me my darling" he said running his fingers through my hair.

He waved his hand and soft music filled the air, he looked in my eyes as he began to sing.

 _So many nights I sat here waiting_  
There were times I couldn't go on  
Still my heart was anticipating  
It made me be strong  
Made me hold on

 _There were some calling me crazy_  
I've been accused of being naive  
But I don't need no one to save me  
Cause I got you, you make me believe

 _I'll Be There in the night when you need me_  
Just call my name  
I'll be there close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just Call My Name

 _I don't need to know the answers_  
I don't want to understand  
We were born to take the chances  
I know the truth when you hold my hand...

_I had waited a lifetime lost on the open sea  
Praying for an angel to be sent to me_

_Now the night don't last forever_  
Every moment is a song  
Cause we face the night together  
Something so right could never be wrong

The music faded as Loki finished and I kissed him again till we feel asleep in each other's arms. It was good to know, I would always have him near me. To Love me unconditionally.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
